Harry Osborn
Harry Osborn is one of the main characters in the first season of Marvel's Spider-Man, a former student at Midtown High, Horizon High, and Osborn Academy; as well as, being the son of Norman Osborn. He took up the superhero identity of Hobgoblin until having to fill his father's shoes as the head of Oscorp. He later returns in "Goblin War: Part 1", this is his first reappearance since "Rise Above It All" once again as Hobgoblin. Appearance Hobgoblin Personality While Harry is kind to those close to him like friends and his father, he can't stand it when being told what he can and cannot do with his creations. During Hobgoblin Part Two, Harry believed the experiments he tested on himself to heal his father from Peter's radioactive blood was causing him to act bipolar towards Peter as Spider-Man. This turned out to be a ploy from Norman in order to make Harry be New York City's hero and Spider-Man the villain. History Relationships Norman Osborn Harry has always had the utmost respect for his father, wanting to continue the Osborn legacy. However, he also wanted to make a name for himself which clashed with his father's goal of Harry achieving his views of greatness. Yet, two could always agree on one thing: Spider-Man is a menace to the city. When Norman ordered Harry to finish off Spider-Man, he couldn't, for Harry knew Peter was Spider-Man at that time and would never kill his best friend. Norman deemed him a failure, and despite that Harry still mourned his death and continued to run Oscorp for him. In Goblin War Part 2 Harry is happy when he thinks his father is alive again, only to be devastated when he finds out the Goblin King is really Adrian Toomes. This suggests despite the events of Hobgoblin 1&2, he still loves his dad and misses him, even if they didn't always get along. Peter Parker Peter is Harry's best friend, having known each other since they were little kids. They always had each other's back, even when Peter would leave suddenly to carry out his Great Responsibility, which is the only thing that has wounded their friendship. After Spider-Island, Harry was frustrated at Peter for blowing up the Oz Academy to spread the Spider-Virus cure, even though it cured the city. However, after the two defeated Doc-Ock and his Sinister Six as Spider-Man and Hobgoblin the two's friendship was strong again. Abilities Powers Equipment Hobgoblin suit The Hobgoblin suit is equipped with Adrian Toomes' sonic scream device, Harry's flame sword, an electrical glove, and Oscorp bombs. Oscorp glider A project Harry worked, hoping he could present at the Stark Expo, but his father declined, wanting to save it for a greater purpose. Gallery Harry Osborn/Gallery Trivia *This is the third animated series were Harry learns Peter is Spider-Man. **The first two were the 1994 Spider-Man TV series and Ultimate Spider-Man. *This series marks the second time Harry becomes the Hobgoblin, the first being in the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. **In the comics, Harry usually takes on the mantle of Green Goblin as a villain. **Similar to the 2007 film Spider-Man 3, Harry becomes a heroic Goblin. *Harry's Hobgoblin suit, as well as his flame-sword and sonic scream, are influenced by the Phil Urich version of Hobgoblin. **For some unknown reason, promotional art and the Hasbro toyline based the Hobgoblin's design on the Robin Borne version seen in Marvel's Earth-2211 universe. *Taking into account that season 2 begins the second school year, Harry is the CEO of Oscorp at sixteen years old. *This version of Harry is depicted with black hair, while in the comics and various other media, he's usually depicted with reddish-brown hair. *Harry's voice actor, Max Mittelman, previously provided the voice for Rhino in the previous series Ultimate Spider-Man. *Due to the strong focus of Peter and Harry's friendship on the show, specifically season 1, fans have created a ship (a pairing, usually romantic, between fictional characters) called Parksborn. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Osborn Academy Category:Oscorp Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes